


Rain Keeps Pouring

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Based off a super great picture I found., F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of the two expected the rain and end up meeting in the middle. Lotsa fluff, possible to go further depending. Comment if you want more rainy day fics and I'll add them to this for a sequel type thing. (I have lots of ideas but don't know who would read them.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bucketing down was an understatement when it came to this storm. Him and his brothers knew it was going to hit, but Donatello refused to go back so soon. It was dark out, and he liked the feeling of cool rain caressing his aching muscles. It always seemed to help, and was like an ice bath without the effort. Obviously his brothers did not feel the same about it, as they went home as soon as it started. They did offer to keep an eye out and wait for him, but he was 17. He was old enough to keep himself safe.   
  
Nobody was out here anyway. It was like a ghost-town. A few stragglers were there, sure, but no one to really bother him. If it got way too bad then he could head home easy.   
  
Unlike a certain stubborn red-head who was currently trying to hide under her bag to shield herself from the rain. He knew April was not the most keen on rain, but he didn't expect this. The young lady was walking down the road, bag over her head. Her books were probably getting soaked, but she seemed more concerned about keeping herself dry than the knowledge she carried over her head.   
  
Deftly making his way down, he allowed himself to be noticed by April before sneaking into an alleyway. It was underneath some bars that lead to stairs. Often located around the windows of the flats, but he knew this wasn't anywhere near her house. She knew one of her friends was hiding here, and upon closer inspection, it was Donatello. He was dripping, head to toe, but didn't seem all that bothered by it. There was less rain under where he was standing, even if it wasn't ideal shelter. Keeping the books above her head, she spoke up with a hoarse voice, the tell-tale sign of her cold.   
  
But then again, the thick wooly scarf, red nose, chapped lips and tired eyes could also tell you that much.  
  
"What are you doing out here so late?" Was the first thing she questioned, and his answer was quicker than she could continue rolling them out. "I could ask you the same question, April! You're ill, you haven't been in training for about a week and I don't think this rain is easing up anytime soon." There wasn't really any shelter, but when he quietly instructed her to wait there, she didn't argue.   
  
He climbed up the bars, allowing his feet to wedge in between the metal, and used his staff to stop him from falling, leaning himself forward over the top of her. "...What are you doing, Donnie?" He seemed amused, but didn't show it other than a large smile. "Giving you a makeshift shelter from the rain. I don't want you getting more ill than you already are." He stated it as though it were an obvious face, but when she put her bag down, she noticed that yes, he did indeed make a good makeshift shelter.  
  
"Get down, you'll strain something." He shook his head, looking down at her with kind eyes. "Just call your dad or someone to pick you up. If not I can escort you to the lair and make you something warm, okay?"  
  
With a brief nod, April whipped out her phone, noticing the message from her dad. It read;  
  
" _Sorry, April,_  
 _I would've picked you up from the library but the rain got too much for me to handle. I can't see anything when driving. I hope you stay safer making your own way. If you can, try to wait it out and message me when you can._  
 _Love you x_ "  
  
Bummer, she thought. But taking Donnie up on his offer still wasn't too bad. He was nice, and she knew she could trust him. She would probably have to stay in wet clothing, but it could be a lot worse. With a brief nod, she leaned up and pressed a freezing kiss to the cold-blooded reptiles lips. It was a little awkward as he was upside down, her lips were dry as fuck and within seconds he had managed to fall from being stunned. She had to take care of him more than the other way around, all she had was a cold. He landed flat on his face. Sure, he had a soft landing as he fell on top of April, but either way, they would both be needing care and assistance.   
  


* * *

  
  
Once back, the two of them were drenched, April was a little better, but not by much. Her facial features looked less strained by the cold, but you could still tell that she was ill.  
  
But instead of making his way into the kitchen as he promised her a warm drink, he went to the dojo, and started speaking with master Splinter. So much for that promise, huh.  
  
When he returned, she was being ushered into their bathroom. "Wh- What's going on?" With a small huff, he held the door open instead. "You're going to make yourself worse if you stay in wet clothing, so I asked splinter as he is the only person with clothing and he said he may have something that will fit you. I'm not really sure what it is, yet, but it will probably be neat. You can get warm, I'll make you the drink and you can close the shower curtain so I can leave whatever clothing Splinter has around the bathroom somewhere for you. Okay? Also be careful of the heat lamps, we need those."  
  
With a raised eyebrow, she just shrugged it off and agreed. Couldn't hurt, right? I mean, her friends weren't perverts, and Casey wasn't here. Plus, she trusted Splinter not to give her something completely ill fitting, but if it was menswear it would be much more comfortable than the wet clothing she had on. Once in the room she shut the door, yet did not lock it. Apparently everyone should be sleeping, so no problems should arise, however the shower curtain was a backup. A failsafe.  
  
  
Donnie was tense. April was _naked_ in the lair. Sure she was in the bathroom and no one could see her, but that was the bathroom _they_ used. The one _he_ always went in. Getting back to the promise, he went to pick up the clothing from splinter, however it was in a small bag to keep it protected so the clothing would be a mystery until she actually put it on. To say he was excited would be a bit of an understatement, as not all of Splinters things were kept in protective bags, so it probably was womens wear. Something of their mothers, perhaps? Either way, he was positive she would look great in it, and OH yes, tea, coffee or hot chocolate. He went for the latter as most people drink it, plus the fact that she had stated in the past that she loved hot chocolate.  
  
Hurrying to set the clothing in the bathroom, he didn't actually notice the shower curtain wasn't completely pulled. He felt his face heat up and took the smallest peek, but instantly pushed the door open before seeing anything. He couldn't do that, not to April. So he set the clothing down with a quiet squeak of "Just me." before hurrying out and shutting the door. Leaning back against it he was breathing heavily, his heart pounding. He was in the same room as her without any clothing on. He was less than a meter away from her naked form. Lord help his hormonal mind, he couldn't deal with this. He couldn't help thinking like that about her, she was so gosh darned beautiful.   
  
Swiftly making his way to the kitchen, he started to get on with the hot chocolate, hoping to take his mind off the thoughts.  
  
  
Once April had returned, his mind was fuzzy, and he couldn't think straight.   
  
She was wearing a traditional Japanese kimono, of which was white and pink. It had delicate embroidered cherry blossoms cascading down the fabric, becoming more dense the lower they went. The dress was roughly half-way down her shins and she was wearing socks with it, but she looked gorgeous. He couldn't take it. His body, unfortunately fainted.  
  
April was not expecting this, and after about a minute of being out in the attire, Donatello had fallen, knees giving in to his weight. He collapsed on the floor and she had just managed to grab the scalding cup of hot chocolate out of his hands before it sloshed all over him. Placing the cup down with burnt hands, she carefully crouched, placing both palms on his cheeks. "Donnie? Are you okay?" Her gingerbread locks rolled over her shoulders and curtained around the two of their faces. Her hair was out as her hairtie had unfortunately broken, but she didn't really know what had gotten over him. "Donatello? Are you there?"   
  
A short while of crouching near him his eyes fluttered open to see her once more, and her smile lit up her whole face. "Well hello handsome, you were out for a while. I don't really know what happened, you just... fainted." Sitting himself up slowly, rubbing his forehead and straightening his legs out, he spoke with snark evident in his voice. "That's probably exactly what I did." A scoff was the answer he got in return.   
  
Watching him stand to his full height again made her feel much smaller than she was. "But seriously, are you okay?"   
  
A smile spread over his features and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Not too bad, but I should be fine. You look beautiful in that, by the way. I think you should ask to keep it." She didn't reply after that, but the blush on her cheeks showed that the compliment was in fact appreciated.  
  
Whilst drinking their respective hot chocolates - of which had now gone cold - April brought up something. "Do you think anyone would mind if I stayed the night? I mean, it's late and if I go home now I'll ruin this dress. I could take the couch or something, no one would even notice me."   
  
"You could always take my bed, I mean, I have slept on the couch before. Plus a guest should not be sleeping on someone's couch." It was then that they started to squabble. "You take the bed."  
  
"It's yours, you take it."  
  
"You're the guest, you have to have it."   
  
"I am just borrowing the facilities for the night."  
  
"Jesus, just take the bed."   
  
Tired of the argument, she decided to offer something different. "Okay, how about we compromise. We both share the bed, and no one takes the couch. Deal?"  
  
His facial expression said it all, and once messaging her father to say she was staying the night, the two made their way to Donatello's room. "You sure you don't want me to take the couch? It would be a lot easier, and there would be more room. I don't want to make you uncomfortable..." The upbeat answer he got was "Nonsense! As long as you're up for maybe a bit of cuddling then I don't see the big problem!" Her attitude was awful happy right now from what it was a moment ago. "So?" A nod was the only answer she got.  
  
Once in the bed, there was certainly less space than there could've been, but April had decided that having a cuddle buddy was better than freezing on the couch. So, she made herself comfortable with the surprisingly cuddly muscular turtle mutant, and started to drift off. But just as she was about to drift off, she felt the light press of lips to her forehead in a goodnight kiss, and a mumble of that exact word. In return, she leaned up to kiss his shoulder from where she was, mumbling a quiet "goodnight" to him as she drifted off. It was a shame she didn't get to watch his reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If ye asks, ye shall be given.

Still raining, as said to be doing so for at least the next couple of days. April had decided to stay, as it was a Saturday and her father knew exactly where she was. It wasn't so bad down here, after all. Upon waking up, however, she found she had been snuggled up to her best friend the whole night. It was comfortable, no doubt, but even if he was sleeping peacefully with the soft whistle while he slept, she found herself completely unable to go back to sleep. Even so, she didn't much want to leave her friend, so she stayed snuggled next to the cool arms wrapped around her, closing her eyes to get properly comfortable again.  
  
When Donnie actually woke up, he was a mess. His mask had wiggled off during the night which was probably very uncomfortable, he had his face nuzzled into her hair however, and she could feel it even if she couldn't see it. Just focussing, actually, she could recognise the smell of ink and caffeinated drinks. When he moved she sort of missed the memorable scent, but his flustered expression made up for it 100%.  
  
"I, uh... Didn't realise I was being so up close and personal, I'm sorry." Poor self-conscious baby. She had nothing against cuddling, especially with her best buddy. He may have had an undignified crush on her that was way out of proportion, but either way she enjoyed the company. She was honestly a little worried on what he would think of her once he took her off that pedestal. She was kind of boring and ordinary if you think about it. Goes to school? Check. Has way cooler friends? Check. Pays taxes? Chec- Well, not yet, but she would be soon enough.   
  
The guys were so much more fun and interesting than she was. They were original, out of the ordinary and absolutely outstanding. Not everyone can say they have ninja vigilante friends of which are also giant turtles.  
  
Actually, pretty much no one could, as it was only her and Casey who could say that for themselves.  
  
They had been to space, fought aliens from another dimension and battled robots from an evil ninja army. Yet she was just, well... April.  
  
Donnie could obviously tell that she was over-thinking this, but that was also a trait the two had in common. He placed his hand over hers, giving a gentle squeeze before she pounced on him with a hug. Unfortunately that ended up toppling them both on the floor, however his shell just made them roll around a little due to the more flexible curve of his scutes.  
  
Lifting her off of himself with the utmost care and precision made her smile but feel a little worse due to the fact he believed her to be some delicate flower. "I'm going to go make some breakfast, okay?" The polite nod he received in return allowed him to turn around and go to head out the room without feeling awful. However, when he turned around, April noticed something small wiggling just under his shell, and then it clocked. They actually had tails.  
  
Reaching out with one hand, he managed to brush the tip of his tail with her fingers curiously, mumbling about how he never told her they had tails but the second her fingers made contact he let out a surprised squeak. One of which did not at all sound human, but more.... Turtle. She shouldn't really be surprised, it is in half of his DNA.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard it isn't polite to touch peoples tails _without_ _permission?!_ " He seemed genuinely unhappy with her, and she could tell why. She hung her head in shame, and sputtered out apologies left right an centre. It shouldn't have been her first instinct to touch it. It was in fact rude, even if she hadn't been told that before. Ever.  
  
Before she could continue apologising, he knelt down and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for exploding at you, but they're very sensitive. Plus we all usually hide them for... actual biological reasons of which are embarrassing to explain currently." Really, she thought Donnie would be the most understanding one to say what exactly was wrong with it, or why it was considered inappropriate. "Okay, I promise not to do it again." A small smile leaked from her features and in it's infection struck Donnie first, leaving him to reach around and give her a hug. A comforting, snuggly hug of which she didn't want to let go of, so she instead followed him out to help make breakfast.  
  
Mikey was the first to comment on April's attire. "Hey April! Dig the new threads, where'd you get 'em?" She could pretty much sense Donnie getting protective, but knew his brothers weren't really a threat to his crush. "Splinter let me borrow them. I got soaked yesterday, and Donnie escorted me here."  
  
The looks they all sent each other made her feel a giggle rising up her throat, and it barely broke out before Donatello spoke up to say; " _Anyway_ , we're going to make breakfast so please do not make fun of me or I will throw scalding scrambled eggs in your faces." They didn't take his threat seriously, but instead spoke to April while he was cooking. "So, you stayed over last night I'm guessing. Did you sleep on the couch and then visit Dee here, or did you have a private sleepover?"  
  
Donatello was now clutching the pan until his knuckles went white but kept his temper under control. However, she did also want to see how far she could take it herself, especially if her secret, itty bitty crush on the turtle(of which her dad would probably have a fit over) could play a part in it. "Oh yeah, we totally had a private sleepover sharing the same bed. Also, I didn't know you guys had tails??" The brothers looked at each other and instantly Raph punched Donnie's arm, all of them bursting out into laughter.   
  
"Sunny D, I can't _believe_ it went _that far_!"  
  
"So much for keeping it _discreet_ , genius."  
  
" _April!_ " The loud squeak that was a few octaves higher than usual seemed to have come from the one stood cooking. She just looked at him innocently, resting her elbows on the table of the island and letting her chin sit on her palms. "Yes, Donnie?" She asked sweetly, and at that he turned around with a flushed face and a face that just screamed "why", letting the eggs and French toast sit on a plate in front of her. After it was set down, he walked away to try and calm down. April felt her face heat up in shame. She couldn't do anything right today, could she?  
  
Finding him in his bedroom huddled under the covers, she carefully stepped inside to make herself known. "Donnie? You know I wasn't trying to be malicious, right?"  
  
He just rolled over, trying not to face her.   
  
"Aw, c'mon. Please don't be mad at me..." He could never really be mad at her, but she didn't know of that. He could take it from his brothers, but if April was joining in the "fun" he didn't think he could put up with it. It hurt to have her tease him, especially when she damn well knew his feelings for her. It was like rubbing salt in an open wound vigorously. Finally after about a minute of her standing there, ready to leave his voice was made audible. "It would've been fine if it wasn't in front of them."  
  
The sound of his voice clutched at her heart and squeezed painfully until she could no longer take it. "Donnie, I-" She didn't manage to finish before she was letting tears roll down her cheeks like the rain currently streaming down windows outside. "I wouldn't have said it if it would've genuinely made you upset, you know that, right?" He nodded. "So please don't stay mad at-" "I'm not mad."  
  
Those three words silenced her as he sat up, only now realising she was crying. "I am just a little upset. I'll get over it. It isn't like everyone knows how I feel about you, and that everyone is pushing my buttons all the time. I just... Didn't think you would be one of those people."  
  
Okay, now she could see why he was hurting, but in all honesty, she did really like him. And just imagining her life without him made her upset. "Well no one really knows how I feel about you." She mumbled into the silence.  
  
"April, I really don't want your-" "Pity? That isn't what this is. I have been trying to figure it out for a while now, but I just don't know my emotions. It is hard, and even being around you puts a strain on me. Makes me doubt how much I can keep a friendship. I like you, Donnie. I really do. I just don't know how to work with it instead of against it. Just please, if you give me the chance to figure out my emotions I will get back to you, but I really don't want you to feel like this is out of pity on how you see yourself. You're wonderful, lovable, smart, caring, handsome and most of all, forgiving. There is no way I would ever make jokes and mean it. I like seeing you laugh and smile. Be happy, be that like yesterday in the rain or when we were laughing about falling off the bed. I care about you a lot, and want to see you stop being so paranoid." Moving closer and lifting the skirt of the dress to kneel on his bed, she wrapped both arms around him to kiss his forehead, pulling him into a hug as she nuzzled her face against the top of his head.  
  
"Just let me work it out and keep being that amazing, shy, adorable guy that I know and love. Okay?"  
  
With a nod, he buried his face against her chest to make himself comfortable, wrapping both arms around her tightly. "Thank you, April."  
  
With a hum of agreement, she smiled and spoke up once more. "So this is what it feels like to hug someone shorter than you, huh?"  
  
A gentle shove from the terrapin sent her into a fit of giggles after falling on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted fluff and I don't know many Donnie/April fics updating enough to suit my NEEDS FOR THIS SHIP. So I'm kinda doing it myself. I am also excited for comic con hate me aLL U WANT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that don't play the games mentioned, who April is cosplaying http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/Luna  
> Who Donnie is cosplaying http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Subject_Delta

Donnie was still in shock over two days ago. She hadn't visited since, but often when things were piling up her visits were scarce. Especially as she revealed it was straining on her emotions to be around him so often. He didn't mind, though. It gave him time to think about what she wanted.   
  
It would probably give her time to think as well.  
  
His brothers teased him about it, even without knowing the full story but either way, he could let it roll off. Like water off a ducks back. River over stone. Splinter had allowed her to keep the kimono as long as she promised to take good care of it, and so she had used the protective bag to take it back home. In fact, she had been talking about something to take him to for ages. He wasn't too sure what exactly he could go to, but either way he would probably find a way. I mean, it isn't like April just _forgot_ that he was a 6'4" mutant turtle.   
  
If she did, he really needed to check her over.   
  
When at the breakfast table, Mikey was the one to finally break and assault him with questions.  
  
"Soooo, Donnie boyo, why haven't you busted about speaking about April? Or to April? Did you two get together and then break up? Are you finally getting over her? Or has Casey--" The mention of that boy hit him like a truck. He didn't deserve April, especially as he recalled him going on about how he snogged Karai. Yeah, right, so trustworthy for a relationship. He shouldn't even think he had a chance when he finally had the dirt on the infamous Casey Jones. April would figure it out eventually. "Do you miss me talking about her or something? Nothing exceptional happened, and no I am not. I probably wont ever get over my feelings for her. I mean, finding someone who is funny, smart, into science, friendly, stunning and has the best personality is very hard to find when you can't really talk to people."  
  
  
"Awe, I didn't know you were so sappy, Donnie."  
  
  
The screech he made was unusually loud and he just covered the sides of his face, looking up at Mikey pleadingly. Listening to the sweet tone of her voice was killing him. She had to walk in, didn't she? Jesus. Nothing could go right lately.  
  
Turning around with heated cheeks and a pretty awkward expression he gave a small wave, while Mikey got up and ran to give her a hug, smiling like the cat that caught the canary. "You've been gone for like a million years with only one interval! You really have to visit more."  
  
With a laugh and a light shrug, she sort of grimaced. "Sorry, Mikey. I've been really caught up in school-" He totally called it. "-and I've been working on something. Which is also why I'm here, actually. I have a couple of favours to ask, Donnie..." Mikey instantly perked up, curious as to what she needed help with. Mikey, however, knew he was not involved and very obviously winked at his brother, as if over exaggerating it in front of the person he liked wasn't enough, he started making lewd had motions of which he shook his head at and ignored.  
  
"What do you need?" He asked politely, however he himself was a little sad that she only came there for help. Even if they were the first ones she went to. "Well, all I really need help with is finding a training sword of which is blunt and wouldn't really be able to hurt anyone. Otherwise, I would like to ask you a couple of things." It made him wonder what she was going to ask, especially as at least one of his brothers was listening in. He was positive. "We will probably need a computer, so could we talk in the lab?"  
  
Bingo, he no longer had to say it.   
  
"Sure." Making their way to the lab, he constantly had to shoo his brothers away before even entering. Raph wasn't too bothered and went straight to get breakfast, Leo was idly standing around and Mikey was _following_ them.  
  
Once inside and home free, April hurried to the computer and sat in his chair, quickly pulling up several tabs, speaking as she went. "Have you ever heard of Bioshock?"  
  
Donnie knew it was a game, as Raph actually used to play it to relieve stress. He didn't play Infinite because he apparently didn't like it. But he did have a vague gist of the game, not often wanting to stick around on why exactly it was good at relieving stress. April, however, waved him over and pulled up an image. "So, what do you think?"  
  
Swallowing thickly, he looked over the image with a confused expression painted over his face. "I, uh... That's... nice?" She rolled her eyes as if the question were obvious to catch on with. "No, I mean would you consider cosplaying him?" He paused, trying to card through the little cards of random knowledge, but cosplay wasn't in his vocabulary. "What's cosplaying?"  
  
April's mouth made a perfect little 'o' (of which his eyes were drawn to) and she paused her process to explain. "Oh, well it's basically dressing up as characters from movies, shows, and the like for fun. It's full name is costume play, but that kinda sounds like a fetish." She finished with one of those beautiful laughs that you only really hear in your head. Ones you can only imagine. He really needed to stop daydreaming.  
  
"Oh neat, so everyone at these places dresses up as people like this?" He was genuinely curious, and he was a nerd for these sorts of things deep down. It seemed like a special place as well, seeing as April only introduced him and not his brothers as well. They were all nerds too, just for different things. Leo with Space Heroes, Mikey with comics, and Raph with violent video games. However they all read comics, Mikey just read them most.  
  
"Yeah! Well, not exactly but you get the idea. I'm going to be doing Luna from Soul Calibur three." He had actually played the game, having fixed up a console he found in the trash. It had issues, but hey, so did everyone. It worked fine after a little TLC. "I've actually heard of her. I think you were the one that let us borrow the game, actually."  
  
She had, but the only way they got games was Casey or April. Casey often brought the violent ones, and April usually brought comics instead.  
  
Going through the images, she decided to ask out of curiosity just to make sure she wouldn't have to go alone. "So do you think you could make something like that? I mean I can help getting materials, and the convention isn't too far away." He thought about it, and the choice was good. She had taken into consideration the fact that human would be terrified of him if he showed up as himself, but if they were terrified at all, it would be because the character was terrifying looking alone. "So? I promise I'll help you with it." Her voice was so full of hope, and he didn't really want to say no. "Sure. I would be honoured."  
  
The excited way she jumped up to hug him was his weakness, definitely.  


* * *

  
  
Everything was finished, ready to be used and taken to the con, but his problem being his brothers. They were beyond concerned about him, asking how long he was going to be, if he would be okay and if it would be totally safe with all the things going on. Like sure, the Kraang weren't very active, but the foot were still around.  
  
He assured that he had made the drill fully functional when absolutely needed, and the armour was light enough that he could still do most things that he could previously. Raphael was only slightly jealous, but quite impressed.   
  
Him and April agreed to meet before going anywhere, and she came in and nearly screamed. He looked _really,_ really good. All that time of flicking paint at each other and soldering together wiring, and memories of giving him massages on his aching muscles. He had complained she didn't need to go that far, but she wanted to anyway. It wasn't a big issue, so he eventually gave in and returned the favour. It was a win win situation.  
  
On the way, however, he got incredibly nervous at people not looking just at him, but both him and April. He asked quietly to hold her hand and she politely obliged. Whenever he got nervous he squeezed it, and she would shuffle herself closer. He was incredibly tall in this suit, and the added height meant they had to walk. Either way, he enjoyed being out with April, be that in a giant suit or just in the lair doing mundane things.  
  
With her, anything was special.   
  
Once there, she quietly asked to sit on his shoulders, and he just let out a metallic laugh and picked her up to sit her on his shoulders. They actually had people ask for pictures! (Pictures!) And they ended up going around getting merchandise, April being the most excited. He was really there to watch how excited she got over things, but everything had to come to an end. She actually took him to a couple of tech stalls, and the roles reversed. She was watching him with her cute little outfit and pink hair, and he was the gentle giant getting excited over a next generation cambium processor with quantum encryption. _So adorable_ , she caught herself thinking. Enjoying the little things was starting to mess with her, and she was falling harder than if something with a large mass fell into a canyon.   
  
She had offered to thrash him at DDR, believing that his bulky costume would limit his movement, but she got pummelled. It was embarrassing. But he won fair and square, not to mention that she was very jealous of his skill. Several people had it on video, and she would probably try to track down at least one person with the video. It probably looked hilarious, in a cool way.  
  
Once the day was done, actually, she had to flick open her tessen and get ready for an actual battle. Forget the training sword, she needed something to do serious damage. What was even more badass was that Donnie had his serious face on behind that helmet. She could tell, because he was using the drill with absolutely _no_ mercy. The foot-bots didn't stand a chance. But the problem being, she was fighting while thinking of the con. The best moments of her teenage life, actually. The words " _I'm too hot. Hot damn. call the police and the fireman, I'm too hot. Hot damn. Make a dragon wanna retire man_ " running through her brain. God damn it. She was pretty much just dancing at this point, with a few extra swipes here and there to do actual hits to the robots after her.  
  
After the fight, the guys were pretty confused, but did also know what transpired. Nobody said anything.  
  
However, on the way back, April did fall behind to push the glove out the way and sweetly take hold of his hand, leaning against him. She had fallen into that canyon too hard, and wasn't getting up anytime soon.


End file.
